


The Kissing Game

by Fuhlair



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Domestic Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Surprise Kissing, They are dumb, sorta short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: It all started out so innocent. The kissing game was a game often played college parties just like the one Danny and Roy were at. They had a kiss which lead to more kisses, only problem is, is that Danny has a boyfriend.***(an old fic im picking up again) + anything past chapter 15 is new :)





	1. Chapter 1

His lips stood, staring at me in the darkness of the bedroom. You could hear the thumping of music that played outside the door where the party-goers were. My hands were shaking nervously as my brain said "fuck it" and grabbed him by the neck and pulling him into my kiss. 

His lips were frozen for a moment before they began to melt and mold into mine. As I begin to deepen the kiss, I felt his arms snake around my waist to pull me in closer. It felt so good. Almost criminally good. But this was the game. This damn game was something I usually hate, but this time was one of the only times I wanted to keep play just so I could relive this kiss. Who knew he'd be such a good kisser. He pulls away as fast as he was pulled in and heads for the door, as do I. We both reappear in the living room to meet our game members once more. 

"Danny, rate your kiss out of 69." Justin giggled with alcohol pouring in his words. I turn to him, seeing the younger boy blush. 

"68 because he didn't fuck me after." He joked before sitting down next to Jason, grabbing the joint out of his mouth and taking it for himself. Why do I hang out with these sophomores? I take my seat back in the plush chair next to the the couple I couldn't stand.  Danny and Shane. I could see Shane "discreetly" rolling his eyes as Danny takes another drag. I mean, what the hell is wrong with weed? Plus we are at a party! Live a little!

"And Roy, how was your kiss?" Shane spoke, jealousy was evident in his voice. I keep that in mind as I begin to speak my answer. 

"69 out of 69...you really did score a kisser there, Shane." I smirk, seeing whatever happiness was in his face drift off. 

"Who's next?" I ask the group, ignoring Shane's glares turning to the bottle on the ground. 

Danny leans down and spins the tiny glass bottle to see who one of the next two people will be kissing. It lands on Jason.

"Who am I gonna share saliva with, Bianca?" Jason and the rest of the group turn their collective eyes to me as I grab the bottle, spinning it on the dark hardwood floor. It lands on Shane. Danny laughs at the fact but Shane is not amused.

"Have fun, babe." Daddy- I mean Danny exclaims over the loud music. Jason drags Shane out of the room and soon, they were gone. 

I scoot over from my chair to sit on the couch next to Danny. I rest my arms across the top of the couch. Everyone talking amongst themselves, paying no mind to the two people left on the love seat. 

Willam stands up and walks over to us, sitting down on the arm of the seat. 

"You guys gonna just wait till Shane and Jason get back or are you going to socialize. I can't stand you two eye-fucking each other while everyone else is having a good time." Typical Willam. No filter. But weren't eye fucking each other. What even counts as eye-fucking?

"We weren't eye fucking, loser!" Danny shook his head as he tried to contain a smile. 

"Hey, Danny, remember when I fucked your boyfriend...that started with eye-fucking. You're letting Roy get to first base." He chuckled before taking a sip from his red solo cup. 

"I'd never!" He almost sounded offended, throwing a pillow at the curly haired blond. 

"I'm as loyal as a military dog!" He continued. 

"So I have no chance?" I made sure everyone knew I was joking. Both men laugh, Danny covering his pearly white teeth with his long fingers. 

"That's correct." He answered while still chuckling. I felt him rest both his hands on my thigh, rubbing his thumb pads into my skin lightly. The action was nearly unnoticeable but I notice things like that. His eyes meet mine, his blue contacts glimmers under the dim light of the living room. The house was loud with music and random people. Half a second later, over the volume of the blasting speakers I heard a quite displeased voice. 

"Danny!" It was Shane... Of course it was Shane. I mentally roll my eyes. Danny is a great guy, just not when he's with his overprotective boyfriend. I feel Danny rip his hands off me as he straightens up. 

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling warmly as he stared into the eyes of his lover. Though I don't like Shane, I am slightly jealous of what he has. He gets someone who is amazing and fully in love with him. I wish I could find someone like that. Before I got lectured I stood up from my seat to let him sit down. 

"Willam, did they do anything?" 

"Nah I was watching them the whole time. You know Shaney, you need to loosen up a bit-"

"Shut up."

"Let your boyfriend have friends, dickwad." Shane laughs at Willams remark and rolls his eyes. I laugh as well.

"Truth!" Danny adds on.

"Hey!" Shane laughs harder, grabbing Danny as he begins to attack him with tickles. The room erupts with his laughter. I need a cigarette. 

I make my way to the front door, pushing lash the crowd of intoxicated and high college students. Luckily, it was quite late and a lot of the people had left. I make it outside in no time. 

I gingerly place one of the sticks into my mouth and try to light it with my crappy, old lighter I got from 7/11. I could feel the smoke and nicotine fill my lungs before exhaling the silver smoke that was trapped inside them. I let my mind wanders, which was not a good idea on my part. God I can't wait to graduate. I can't wait to finally actually be free. 

The door behind me pushes open to see an angry looking Shane and Danny. I knit my eyebrows at the couple. They seemed fine and happy when I left, what could have happened in the span of 10 minures? Danny pushes past the both of us, leaving me and and Shane standing alone outside. He slams the front door shut and grimaces at me, pure anger took over his expression. 

"None of this would have happened if this wasn't for you flirting with my fucking boyfriend." His strong Austrian accent poured out of his mouth as he spoke.

"I'm confused..." I knit my eyebrows together once more. I am not sure what I did to tick off the small blond off but boy was he pissed. Without even replying he storms off, leaving me with so many questions.


	2. 2

I toss and turn in bed. I'm trying to figure out what I did. Danny definitely seemed just as angry as his protective counterpart. I must have made Shane jealous. But what did I do? I just acted like I normally act...

"Just forget it, Roy" I kept on repeating in my mind but I couldn't. I could deal with Shane being mad at me, but Danny is never mad. He's such a happy person. To think that I'm the reason he, my best friend, is angry is heartbreaking to me. 

I don't forget about it as I feel sleep begin to take I've my body. I guess I wore myself out. Typical me, tiring myself from thinking. 

⎯⎯⎯⎯

His hand traveled down my body as I grabbed a handful of his long loose locks. I take his hair into the form of a pony tale as I feel him tease my tip with his tongue. I felt the volts of electricity run through me as he did. I buck my hips forward, begging for more. He happy takes all of me into my mouth, making me moan loudly.

⎯⎯⎯⎯

I jump, breathing heavily as I look around my vacant bedroom. No one in here but me and the moonlight that poured in through the windows. I was feeling the aftershock of an orgasm course through my veins and straining my muscles. The dream, it felt so real. I thought it was real.

I hear my phone don't beside me, the white light illuminates the dark room. I sigh, grabbing it. 

"Sorry about Shane, you know how he is." It was a voice message from Danny. I replay it once more. His voice sounded hurt, as if he'd just been crying. By now, the dream had worn off and I was concerned. Was he okay.   
I look to see the time. 4:13 a.m. 

"Meet me at the university fountain in 5" I replied. I hop up, not bothering to put on any different clothes. I just put on an oversized hoodie over my sweatpants and wife beater, putting on my slippers before grabbing my phone to check if he responded.

"On my way."

And with that, I stuff my phone in my pocket and head out of my dorm room. 

As I began to hear the running water, I hear shuffling behind me. I avert my eyes to see Danny trying to catch up to me. I smile, I don't think he know I am aware of his presence. I stop just in front of the fountain, waiting for him to approach me. 

He shuffles in the cold air of January, his hoodie seemed to not be working to well to keep him warm. He wore the same jeans he was wearing the party. Same rip and all.

"Hey..." He spoke in the silence, only the window blowing through our ears was left hanging in the air after. 

"You sounded sad on you voice memo, I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Roy..." His eyes refused to meet mine. I bite my lip, anxiously waiting for his answer. I knew he wasn't okay, I just want to know if he will tell the truth. 

"I...I don't know. It's just I love Shane, with all my heart, but he is so just all in my business all the time and I just wish he'd let me live." I watch as he wipes a tear away from his eyes before it is allowed to fall down his cheek. 

"I told you I didn't like him..."

"Well maybe I didn't want to listen because I've always only wanted him. Ever since high school."

"Do you still want him?"

"I-I don't know..." 

I sigh. I felt bad for the kid. He's only 19 and he has the burden of love. Not just now but ever since we were freshmen in high school. He has always been the type to fall in love easily but with people that weren't compatible with him. I've seen him go through heartbreak after heartbreak. 

"Shane....he's gorgeous and amazing but jealous....of you."

"He thinks I'm trying to steal you from him?" I snort, but by his facial expression, he wasn't amused. 

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes! Of course I'm serious!"

I huff, a ball of cold air forms like smoke in the air as I do. 

"What do you want me to do? Leave you alone? Let you and your father of a boyfriend settle down and adopt an Asian baby named Lolo? Huh?"

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you..." 

"I'm your best friend Dan! I've been here for you heartbreak after heartbreak and you keep making the same mistake over and over again and guess what? I'm the only one who ever put up with all of this bullshit! Everyone else got tired of seeing you get hurt, but I've always been here. I think you just keep me around so I can fix your problems and guess what? I'm tired of it" I turn on my heels and begin to walk away. I didn't let him respond. I didn't want to know what else he had to say. It was probably more of his sappy love shit. I didn't need to hear it. 

"Roy!" I hear him scream to me but I ignore it. He shouts it once more, I try my hardest not to turn around. I kept reminding myself that I'll just be sucked back into his love life that he expects me to fix. 

"Get back here or else." I whip my head around and stop in my tracks. I turn my whole body to face him.

"Or what?"

And just like that, before I could do anything, he tackles me. I land on the grass that was currently covered in morning frost. He pushed himself up with his hands so he sat on top of me. Both of us heavy breathing in the cold of 4 a.m.

"Get off m-" I was cut off by him kissing me. Though his face was cold, his lips remained warm. Without hesitation, I kiss back. In not sure why. I shouldn't be doing this but I am. His lips moved slowly around mine as he deepens the kiss. I grab his waist, pulling him closer to me. 

"We. Shouldn't. Be. Doing. This." I spoke in between each gentle peck.   
He pushes off me and stands and looks down at me. He looked as if he had just realized what he'd done. He looked disgusted at himself. 

"I'm so sorry..." He cried out before running off in the other direction. I said nothing. I didn't know what to say. I can't even comprehend what just happened. I was just confused. 

Soon he was out of my sight. I stand up and sigh once more before heading back to my dorm room. It was all I could do. Well, at least Shane has a reason for hating me now.


	3. 3

I play with the cap of my pen as my professor goes on about who knows what. I had my laptop open, writing not notes but a story. A few weeks ago, I got a great I got an idea for a new story and been planning it since then, but now I am finally getting to write it. 

"Roy..." I hear in my deep thought. So noticeable it snaps me out of my typing frenzy and makes me drop the pen cap from out of my mouth. 

Turning to the source of the sound stood the professor. His long grey beard and slicked back silver hair shone under the bright ceiling lights and his posture often shifted. 

"Class has been over for 5 minutes, Mr. Haylock." 

"I'm terribly sorry sir. " I smile briefly before shutting my laptop and stuffing it into my bag. 

"What were you writing?" He stops me in my tracks. I set down my bag and turn to meet his gaze. 

"I had a good idea for a book so I was writing it..."

"Ah, so you are a writer. I haven't seen one in my class since 2009." He smiled at me. I give him a smile back. He definitely seemed happy to see that I was writing a book, which took me by surprise because nearly my whole life I had been discouraged from writing. People told me I was wasting my time. 

"I would love to read your work one day, Roy." His eyes burst with eagerness and sincerity. Now that I think about it, I have a saved copy of my book draft from Freshman year of college. I was really proud of it but when I showed someone the first chapter they told me not to quit my day job. 

"Actually, I have a story for you to read. I- uh actually wrote it two years ago but I'm still really proud of it."

"Feel free to show me anytime, Mr Haylock. I can see just by your expression how passionate you are about this. But my question is, if you love to write, why are you here? Taking a psychology course is absurd if this isn't what you want to do." He was right. I have been going to school to become a therapist because that's what my mother was. I didn't want to do it but I was good at it. I have never failed any test or exam. This was what I was good at, but I still just wanted to leave. I didn't enjoy it and I've known that since even before I went to university. 

I nod at him with a small, more than likely, unconvincing smile. 

"I don't know..." He frowns, exhaling through his nose which make his mustache dance in almost a humorous way. 

"Well, just know, you should always pursue what makes you happy."

"Okay." He nods and I turn on my heels. I left with a smile. I could feel my feet walk with more buoyancy and energy. I am not sure why but that brief conversation made my day. It made me think. I did love to write. 

I open the doors to the building and spot a table. I rush towards it and set my things down. I quickly pull my laptop out and open the file I hadn't seen in two years and then forward it to him. I was anxious yet happy. I was scared that he wouldn't like but at the same time I could get some good constructive criticism, so it's a win win situation. 

I shut my laptop, placing it to the side as I pull my phone out my pocket. I was greeted to a screenful of text from a couple of people but mostly I see the repeated offender of Danny. I unlock my phone to see what he has been saying. 

"Are you ignoring me???"

"Roy, look I'm sorry about last night"

"You were right about what you said and I feel awful just pls answer me!" 

"R o y !" 

I sigh, stuffing my phone and laptop into my bag. I begin on my way to find him. He was more than likely in his dorm room. This wasn't something we could talk about over text. 

✗

I walk down the dorm hallway. I was bombarded by the smell of alcohol and cheap cologne filling up the cramped space. It was basically sensory overload. Thank god this isn't my dorm. 

I eventually come across the door that read 429 so the sign "Dan & Justin" under it. Without even knocking, I open the door and drop my stuff down on his wood floor. His room looked the same as it always did. Messy. There was clothes strung out across the dark wood floors and papers and books to accompany them. I roll my eyes at the mess, he needs to clean up more often. 

I look around the room, finding it surprisingly empty. It was rare for Danny to not be in his dorm at this time. He doesn't have a class until 3:15 and its 12:00. He should be here-

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a toilet flushing, soon after the sink turns on and then off again. Only moments later I watch as the messy brunette emerges from the bathroom. He was topless....and pantsless... He only wore boxers and his socks, both of which had holes in them. But it's nothing I haven't seen before, so I'm not bothered. 

"You wanted to talk?" I shrug. He nods, sitting on one of the two twin beds in the room. I sit on the bed opposite to him, awaiting him to speak. 

"I'm sorry! I never meant to treat you like a "fix it" guy... It's just you always make me feel better and I guess I got used to knowing that after I'd get hurt, you'd be here to cheer me up. I used you and I didn't even know it." He seemed sad and tired. As if he had no sleep due to over thinking and worrying. 

"I'm glad you actually realized it." I smile but his frown only exaggerated more. He was upset, he didn't need my sarcasm right now. 

"Look, Dan, I'll always be here for you. Through thick and thin. That is how it's always been. We are best friends for Christ sake! I just don't wanna feel like I'm only here for you. This can't be a one way street type of thing. I do for you as long as you do for me." He nods.

"I completely agree. I promise, I'll be the best best friend you've ever had!"

"Promise?" I hold my pinkie out. He laughs and links his with mine. 

"Yeah, promise."


	4. 4

I sat on the couch, sitting opposite to Jerick, Shane, and Danny, who where sitting in comfy lounge chairs. I had the loveseat to myself, well besides the giant teddy bear on the cushion beside me. Danny sat in Shane's lap. Shane stoked his hair as the comfortable brunette slept. You could see a content smile warping his lips as he let out small snores. He looked so content and happy, which definitely contradicted what he had told me previously about his boy toy. 

Jeckick and I had just got here after Danny invited us over after the carnival had ended. Jerick insisted that we come over even if her knew I wasn't the biggest fan of Shane. 

"Wanna go get something to eat?" I watch Jerick nudge the Aussie. Shane just nods. I nod as well. 

"Can I bring tubs?" The small ginger asks me, pointing at the giant teddy beside me. I roll my eyes. Of course he already named the damn bear. 

"Whatever. But where are we gonna go?"

"Applebees is open." Shane spoke up. I could see the refection if his phone screen in his fake hipster frames. It showed his Google search of "is Applebees open" it was his favorite cheap restaurant around here, at least that's what Danny told me. 

All of us agree before we notice the problem. Danny is asleep on Shane. Danny is quite a heavy sleeper, so it could take forever to wake him.   
Shane starts shake his boyfriend. Nothing. I chuckle, considering all the times I had to wake him up in the past. I know how difficult it can be, but I wanna see if they know what it takes to wake him. 

"Wakey wakey!" Jerick shakes him while repeating the phrase. I begin to grow impatient so I stand up and walk over to them. 

"Out of my way, Jer." I push him to the side and put my finger in my mouth. 

"You might want to lean back a bit." I warn Shane. Even if it would be hilarious, i don't want to be blamed for Shane not knowing that Danny swings. He holds his head farther from the boy in his lap as I place my wet finger in his mouth and use my other hand to hold his nose. In seconds the boy is freaking out, but nonetheless awake. All of us watch as the boy flings himself to the floor, hitting his head of the hardwood floor. 

"You're a dick, Bianca!"

"Since when do you call me Bianca?"

"Since junior year of high school when you kept bothering Mr. Kennen to do that Tornado Bianca play thing." He said smugly. 

"It's Hurricane Bianca!" I shout. Even if I wrote that forever ago, it still hurt that no one took it seriously. They could at least respect it enough to know the name. 

"Yeah whatever." He rolled his eyes as he stood up. I clentch my jaw and stare at him. I feel like he could sense my displeasure. 

"Sorry, Hurricane Bianca, better?"

"Much." I said saltily, crossing my eyes and leaving the room, taking the giant teddy bear with me. 

As I make my way outside, I hear a soft voice catching up to me. I only walk faster. Soon enough the voice is accompanied with footsteps. I stop abruptly to see Jerick. 

"Why are you mad?" He asked. 

"Maybe it's because I'm tired of what I do being disrespected. You know more than anyone how much I loved that play and how much work I put into it and to have no one even to give it a chance broke my heart! Sometimes I can take people calling me Bianca, but there is a fine line between a nickname and disrespecting my art." I shout. Jerick stood there listening and taking in every word. He'd always been a good listener. 

"I liked Hurricane Bianca.." He spoke softly. He seemed like he felt attacked by my statement, but I didn't mean it that way. 

"Jer, you know I know you love it. Hell, you were the one to help me get it to Mr. Kennen. You were the only one who ever made me feel good about this shitty play-"

"It's not shitty, Roy...." He rests his hand on my shoulder as he looks into my eyes. His eyes flickered under the moonlight. 

"It's amazing and hilarious." He smiled. 

"Stop putting yourself down." He continues, his grip on my growing stonger. I smile back at him. This was something I loved about Jerick. When I was too busy taking care of Danny, he took care of me. He was more caring than Danny was and I loved that about him. 

"Sorry, I'll try better." I chuckle, eliciting one from the ginger as well. I pull him into a hug between us and the large teddy bear. He gives a raspy giggle into my neck as he hugs back. 

"Wanna just go out, just the two of us, well, three of us including "Tubs"?" I ask, releasing the hug. 

"Lets not go to Applebees though." He smirked, grabbing the bear from me. I nod as he burries his head head into the bears neck. Both if us begin to walk to my car. I pull my key out of my shirt pocket, swinging them around in my fingers as we approach the small car. 

✗

Over the loud ambiance of the small diner, me and Jerick were having a pleasant conversation about absolutely nothing. We just spoke about whatever came to our minds. 

"Yeah but the Green Ranger is way better than the Red One!"

"The Red Ranger is the leader for a reason, doofus!" I laugh

"I mean Red is also best because Buzzfeed told me I was the Red Ranger and I am obviously better than everyone." I take a sip from my water, watching as the ginger leans on the teddy bear rolling his eyes and smirking.

"You're such a Red Ranger." He giggles. I roll my eyes and narrow my gaze at him. 

"Shut up" I threaten playfully, kicking his leg under the table lightly. He kicks back. Soon it becomes a back and forth game of footsie until the food came out.

Both of us are basically drooling as we watch out waitress approach us with with a tray full of steaming hot food. As soon as she set down the food, we are already chowing down. The silence was comfortable, and the food was too good. Who needed to talk right now anyway?


	5. 5

Me and Jerick make our way back to my dorm. We agreed that we could hang out for a bit after dinner since it was only 10 p.m.. We reach my dorm room, Jerick unlocking the door with his spare key. We walk in to my room, which in comparison to Danny's dorm, was neat. Jerick throws the teddy my bed before falling on top of it himself. 

"You really like that thing don't you?"

"Tubs is plump and comfy." He defended. I laugh and roll my eyes. He is so adorable. Though I love Danny, he was my best friend along side him. Jerick was such a good person with such a kind and (sort of) innocent soul. He's like a baby brother to me. 

I sit down beside him, pulling my phone out of my pocket and opening snapchat. 

"Stay right there. This is a perfect picture." He obeys, staying still for me to capture the picture. I used the flower filter which made the picture even more adorable than it already was going to be. 

"Let me see." He sat up and leared over to see my phone screen. I turn it slightly so he could see before I put it on my story. 

"Oh damn, I look good!" His comment made me laugh. 

"What, it's true! I look like freaking sex!" Both of us end up laughing. He falls on top of me, his hand landing on my inner thigh, which was sprawled out on the bed. I don't pay much mind to the touch as our laughing fit continues. 

His hand doesn't move as he grabs his phone, letting the brightly light blind him as he unlocks it. I look back to my own phone, putting the picture on my story. 

We sit in silence for a few moments before Jerick uses his free hand to slap my thigh, getting my attention.

"Look." He turned his phone screen to me, showing a text from Justin. 

"Why is Danny angry at Roy?"

I roll my eyes. I didn't want to worry about Danny right now. 

"Tell him what happened." I huff. He text Justin back before setting his phone down on the side table. I watch him as he climbs into my lap, his legs on either side of me. 

"Why the hell is he mad at you?" He says as if annoyed. I wasn't shocked if he was annoyed. The boy seemed to empathize way too easily, which lead to him being annoyed when I was. 

"I don't fucking know." I rub my forehead. I'm tired. Not physically, but mentally. What had happened to me and Danny in the past few days? One minute we are fighting, the next we are best friends. Don't even get me started on that random ass kiss. Why the hell did we do that? Why haven't we talked about it? I don't really know what the hell we are doing but I want it to stop. 

Jerick grabs my hand, pulling it away from my face. I look into his eyes. They looked worried. 

"I feel like this goes deeper than just tonight." He whispers. I sigh. Could I tell him the truth? I barely understand it, so what's my business telling someone else?

"Me and Danny had an argument few days ago but I thought both of us got over it."

"Well neither of you are over it." He scoffed. I look down, I really wasn't over it. If I wanted to admit it or not, we weren't okay because of one reason. That damn kiss. 

Jerick shrinks on top of me, pulling my head up by placing his finger on my chin to guide it up. Our eyes meet once more. I envelope him into a hug. 

"Thank you for being here, Jer." I whisper into his ear as I bury my face into his neck. 

"Where else would I be?" He asked, rubbing circles into my back. I smile. I love Jerick. Though he is younger, he has such a parental mentality. Always helping people and making sure everything is okay. It was was an admirable trait I wished to have one day. 

I look up at him as I release the hug. He smiled shyly at me. My mind guided itself, and it guided me into his kiss. I feel him kiss back gently. The kiss was slow and sensual. I place my hands on his sides to steady him on top of me. His hands move to my face, cupping my cheeks. I felt not only my cheeks blush, but my whole body do it from the chest up.

I hear my phone ring, snapping us both out of our trances. I look over to the collar I.D. and sigh. Danny was calling. Jerick reaches over before I could even decided to pick it up, hitting the "deny" button quickly. He turns back to me, cupping my face once more, looking straight into my eyes. 

"Let me distract you for tonight." His slightly deeper than normal. A smiles grows on my lips as does his. He pulls us into a kiss once more. This time it was a lot more passionate and needy. I reach behind him, grabbing his ass to pull him closer to me. He lets a small, pleasurable noise out while we kissed, signaling he like the aggressive grab. I smile on the inside, continuing to rub my hands over him the same way I just did. 

I switch out positions in a swift motion so I was now pushing myself up above him as our deep kiss continued. After a moment, I pull away for air. I then begin to kiss my way down his jaw and to his neck. I move my lips around, looking for the special sweet spot I knew he had somewhere. 

I begin to suckle at the base of his neck, flicking my tongue around as I do.He lets out a breathy moan, indicating I had found the right area. I continue the action for a moment before finding his lips again, reconnecting us into one more passionate kiss.


	6. 6

I wake up the the sound light snores in my ears, an unusual occurrence considering I have this dorm to myself. I stretch my legs and yawn, I feel a body move beneath me as I relax my muscles. My tired eyes gaze up to see Jerick. 

"Wake up." I whisper, shaking him lightly. His eyes open slowly and unwillingly as his gaze meets mine. Our eyes lock as a smile grows on my face. 

"Good morning." He whispers back, his warm hand rubs my chest. I hadn't realized it was there until now. I lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thanks for last night." I huff with a shy smile. He grins back with a chuckle, sitting up as he does. I shuffle over for him to have room. 

"What are friends for?" He climbed out of the bed, giving me a full view of his bare ass. I smirk, reaching over to smack it. He jumps and turns to me, narrowing his gaze at me. 

"Put pants on, nerd." I laugh. He rolls his eyes and continues to put his clothes back on. I roll out of bed and begin to dress myself as well. 

"Don't think that just cause I helped you out last night with your stress that this is gonna be a regular thing." He spoke as he threw his tee shirt over his head. I nod. I didn't want to make a big deal out of what we did last night. It was causal and didn't mean anything. 

"Can do, partner." I chuckle, putting on my underwear. I walk over to the bed and pull the giant teddy bear off the floor so I can throw it over to Jerick. He is barely able to catch it, considering it's nearly as big as him. 

"I'll see ya later bro." He waves as he walks out of the door, taking the oversized plushy with him. I don't bother putting on the rest of my clothes, I live alone anyway.  

I toy with my phone, tossing it and spinning it for my own ammusment. It was Saturday morning. Nothing for me to do really. I could hear the emptiness of the hallway. It was dead quiet. That's how it normally was. This dorm was considered one of the best ones because no one ever threw parties or got rowdy. It was just calm. 

Normally I would be able to appreciate this fact, but right now I wasn't. I was bored out of my mind and needed some sort of mental stimulation. 

I decided to use my phone as a useful tool and actually look at my notifications. I had a text from Justin, and Jason. I had a missed call from Shane, which I was going to ignore. I unlock my phone, which showed Snapchat. I almost forgot about that picture I took last night of Jerick. 

I had just realized I got a snap from Danny. It was a chat, which was confusing, he could have just text me.   
I open it, to see he replied to the picture of Jerick on my story. 

"Hope you had fun last night without me." 

The message seemed so passive agressive, totally unlike him. To be honest, I was still pretty pissed off at him, but not enough to make snarky remarks at a photo which I personally took pride in. I mean, I guess he doesn't know that. 

I throw down my phone and decide to take a nap. I needed a nap. I feel asleep around 4 a.m. so I needed to catch up on those Zs.

_My knees shook under my own body weight and my eyes were watering. I struggle under my shackles as I try to wiggle my hands out of them. My body was aching as I saw him begin to kiss his lover. They don't stop as they begin to walk closer to me to flaunt it. I watch as Danny pulls away from the kiss with damp eyes._

_"This is something you'll never have"_

_I pull once more are my shackles angrily, but instead of being held up, I begin to fall_

I shoot up in bed, my breath heavy and rough. I place my hand over my chest to feel my racing heart. What is with these dreams? Why are all my dreams involving Danny? Why do they all feel so fucking real? 

I look around my room. It was dark out. How long have I been sleeping? I puck up my phone from off my bed to check the time. 5:59 p.m. Great, I slept the day away. 

I roll out of my bed and grab a pair of pants to put on. The ones on the floor were apparently dark grey skinny jeans so I wiggle my way into them, but while I almost have them on, there is a knock on my door. I button them and head for the door, not caring that I'm shirtless. 

I open the door to see a bundled up Danny, holding a paper. I go to shut the door but he stops me, pushing the door back open.

"What the hell do you want, Noriega?" I spat. He doesn't speak, he just bows his head and hands me the paper. The top said "I'm sorry". This bitch really just wrote an apology, Jesus Christ. 

I crumple it and throw it back at him angrily. He rushes to pick it up as I slam the door shut, locking it. I bang my head on the door as I lean myself on it, beginning to slide down the wooden door frame. I heard shuffling from outside the door, but soon it was gone. I didn't want to read that shit. I wanted a real apology. A raw version of him with verbal communication and emotion, but instead I get a paper saying "I'm sorry" that's not an apology to me. That is something you do when you don't really regret it.


	7. Chapter 7

I hear music blast through my ears as the room basically vibrates around me. I enjoyed parties, yes, but this one wasn't like most. It was a glow party. A party was have every year before the schools anniversary. I was covered in glowing paint and i was basically naked from the waist up, my jeans slipping down enough for them to easily fall of my body at any moment. But I didn't care, I just keep on dancing in the middle of an oversized crowd. 

The party this year was being held in the University Park, where me and Danny had that awkward encounter. 

But tonight wasn't about Danny. Tonight was about forgetting about him. I keep that in mind as I down my 4th shot of the night. The alcohol stings but I don't care. It didn't matter. 

"Hey." I heard a voice growl from behind me. My body doesn't react much to the feeling of someone slapping my backside with their large hand. I turn my head to see a man standing next to me. 

"Can I help you?" I slightly slur, but I don't think I sound too drunk. Maybe tipsy. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" He smirked.  

"Sure." I chuckle, letting my finger play inside the shot glass as I stare at him. If I was being honest, everyone was a little blurry right now. I didn't have my glasses on and I ran out of contacts yesterday. 

Before I knew it, I had downed 2 more shots of tequila and a beer. I was beginning to feel the effects of the strong alcohol coursing through my veins. My head was spinning but it felt nice in a way. 

I let him lead me onto the "dance floor", which was really just a circular area of pavement with a DJ booth in the middle. Nonetheless, I begin to roll my hips against him, just as everyone else seemed to be doing with their dance partner. 

His arms snake around my waist as we were grinding to the beat of the loud, thumping rhythm. His hands began to wander around my body. His large palms tainted my thighs and chest as he burries his face into my neck. I only smile as we continue, I didn't want to think about how this was technically wrong. I mean it's not like we belong to anyone, at least from what I know, and plus, it's not like we are going to have sex. 

I open my eyes slightly as we continued to dance. I saw a school full of drunk college students, yes, but one of them was standing out. Danny...

His lips attached to Shane's neck was enough to make me gag, but I didn't. I just close my eyes again and continue to dance. 

"Why don't we get out of here?" The boy whispered into my ear. I mean, why not? Anything to get away from the sight of Danny making out with Shane. 

I nod in response. He grabs my hand, leading me away from the party. We pass the couple on our way out. Soon we reach a valley in between two of the dorm buildings. Without any hesitation, he pushes me against the wall, attacking my lips. What the hell was this man doing? 

I try to push his chest to get him off me, but he doesn't seem to get the hint. So I grab his hips and try to push off there, nothing. He's still attacking my lips even when I'm not kissing back. 

I finally grab his face and pull it away from mine. He stares at me with angry, demanding eyes, which definitely made me scared to my core.   
He grabs my fave once more and tries to collide our lips once more but I push away and stumble away from him. I could see his hands forming into fists as his eyes narrow at me. I gasp in fear and go to run but I am pulled back by my waist and into his clutches. 

"Let go of me!" I slur, not caring how intoxicated I sounded. Usually, I would be strong enough to escape his grasp, but the alcohol has taken over my body and I feel weak to the bone. 

He tackles me to the ground and holds me down by my wrists. My head thumps agaisnt the concrete. That's when my head began to spin and things began to black out. The last thing I could hear before I passed out was the sound of yelling, but I couldn't make out what was being said. 

✗

My head was pounding out of my skull as I woke up. It felt like a mixture of a hangover and a concussion. You can imagine how painful it was. 

It sit up in a bed that wasn't my own. The thoughts and memories began to rush back of last night, and I was freaking out. Did he sleep with me last night? Who ever that guy was literally knocked me out, so it is a possibility. I look around the room to see Danny, standing in front of his dresser. I was in Danny's room. Why was I in Danny's room?

"Dan?" I spoke grogily but in my own ears it felt horrible and loud. He turns his head to me while he was holding the shirt he probably should have been wearing. His chest looked bruised. Purple marks scattered across his stomach and breast bone. 

"Why am I here?" He shrugged, throwing the shirt over his head to cover his abdomen. Once on, he brushed off the shirt and walked towards me. 

"I took you back here after you passed out." He spoke simply. I burrow my eyebrows at him, still quite confused. 

"Why?"

"Or else that motherfucker would have had his way with you without you knowing." He scoffed. I look down at myself, realizing i wasn't wearing my own clothes. I was barely wearing anything at all. I was only wearing my jeans. No shirt or socks, and I'm wondering wear my jacket is. 

"B-before I blacked out, I heard yelling...that's all I remember." I spoke scratching the back of my head, before flinching. When I touched my head, it stung. I look at my fingers to find blood. Not a lot, but a good amount. 

"You also hit your head on the ground..." He says, pursing his lips together. I only squint at him, I wanted to see details. I wanted to see all of his face instead of the blur that was him according to my hungover eyes. 

"How did you get me here?"

"God, do you ever stop asking questions." He stood up, leaving the bed colder than it was before. 

"Sorry, I wanna know what happened!" I spat back, rolling my own eyes. I lay my back against the headboard as I stare him down. 

"Sorry....I'm just a little stressed." He mumbled. I scoff in response but he only looks away from me, looking at the door as a noise rang through the room. Someone was knocking on the door. I go to stand up, but once I get on my feet, my legs give out and I fall back onto the bed, the thumping in my head on intensified after that. Danny helps me sit up properly before heading to the door. 

I tried, but I couldn't see who was at the door. I could only see a blonde mop of hair and the outline of blue jeans and a tee shirt. Wow, I really need my glasses. 

As they walk closer to me, their face becomes more clear. It was Shane. From what I would see Shane looked worried as he approached me. I didn't move as he leaned down to look into my eyes. He grabbed my face, looking around my face. 

"By how Danny described it, I thought it would be a lot worse." He snickered before standing up straight and handing me a box. 

"They're mini donuts. Thought they might make you feel better." I was really confused. Why was he being nice to me? Why would he care if I was okay?  He hates when I'm around Danny, so why is he suddenly okay with me sleeping over in his bed? Maybe it's cause I sexually assaulted. Probably. Either way, I was still thankful.


	8. Chapter 8

Since Danny had to leave for class, me and Shane were left by ourselves in the vacant dorm. Justin had classes all day until 4 so he wouldn't be my saving grace now. 

"I should go..." I state, standing up, only to be pulled back down by Shane. I shoot him a dirty look but he doesn't react much. 

"Look, Danny wants you and me to "talk it out" whatever that means." He sighs, placing a hand on the space next to me. I knit my eyebrows at him.

"Oh yes of course he did." I rolled my eyes at him. 

"Why do you hate me?" He asked with a low voice, his eyes turned onto the floor. It was almost a mumble as quiet as a pin drop but I could hear it. 

"Because Danny is my best friend and you're an overprotective prick." I simply state, leaning myself back on my arms. I wasn't going to make a big deal out of this, I didn't need another argument in my life right now. 

"It's not my fault you are flirtatious." He spat back. I raise my eyebrows in a amusement at him as a smirk grew on my face. 

"Oh, I'm flirtatious? Yeah, okay buddy." I snort out, his face, once again, was unchanging. I immediately drop my smirk in reaction. 

"Yes you are. At that party you literally were pulling him into your body."

"I didn't do anything. I mean, maybe your boyfriend is the flirtatious one here." I argued

"Danny isn't the problem!"

"Yes he is!" I budge in, sitting up straight to look at him. I could read his expression, but it didn't look like a cheerful one, so I knew maybe I had to calm myself a bit. 

"Why are you being so mean?" He said with his voice breaking as if he was going through puberty again. 

"I'm telling the truth." I stand back up, grabbing my things and head for the door, only to get pulled back once more. 

"So you're telling me that Danny flirts with you?" He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his hips in a sassy manner. I only nod in a "no duh" manner before heading for the door again. 

"Get back here, Haylock."

"You know I'm starting to wonder if you're the one who wanted to make up." I turned around, pursing my lips. He rolls his eyes and grabs my wrist to pull me back to the bed. 

"So you're saying that everything that happens between you two is all on him?" 

"Yes! How many other ways can I spell if for you?" 

"Oh, what did he do?"

"He kissed me!" I shouted. I immediately regret what I had said, but there was no going back now. My stomach churned at the sight of Shane's face after I admitted it. 

"You're lying..." He whispered. I already admitted it, I couldn't lie now. 

"I'm not."

"Then when was it?" He questioned, turning his head up to look at me with glassy eyes. 

"The morning after you and him had that little argument and you yelled at me for "flirting" yeah, that's when. I tried to leave but he laid one on me. Now are you happy? Huh, fucker!" I stormed out of the room, finally not being held back. 

Once I make it out of the dorm house, I pull out my phone and open my messages. I go to Danny and type out a text to him in my passive aggressive rage. 

'Have fun breaking up with Shane cause you made us 'talk it out' and it ended with me telling him you kissed me so 🖕'

I knew I would regret everything later, but I was too moody at the moment to care. I just storm my way back to my dorm. I didn't have the mental capacity to go to class today, I just needed some sleep. 

I make it back to my dorm fast than I had anticipated, flopping my self through the door and onto my bed. I am still feeling some of the effects of the alcohol last night so I practically collapse into a deep sleep.

☆

"Wake up!" Was all I heard before a pillow was being slapped across my face. I groan in displeasure as I force my eyes open to see Justin and Jerick. 

"The fuck?" I mummer in my tired state. The both just stare down at me impatiently. 

"Danny is crying because Shane broke up with him. He said it was your fault." Jerick huffed, putting a phone in front of my face revealing his text to Danny. I don't bother reading them as I push the device away. I sit up fully and put my head in my hands. I was just trying to understand what was going on, which was quite difficult to do after a hangover nap. 

"Get up. We are going to to talk to him because I am not sleeping in the same room as a boy who is crying more tears than he has to offer." Justin said, pulling my body by my arms. I let him drag me off the bed and to my feet, to argue. Jerick makes sure I'm stable before leading me out of my room and out to find Danny. 

☆

Unsurprisingly, as we make our way into his dorm, he's curled into a ball on the floor. He sniffles as he looks up at me, his frown grew even bigger when he saw me. 

"I told you guys not to bring him."

"Where did you think we were going?" Jerick said as he sat across from Danny, resting his head on the bed frame. 

"You told me you were going to McDonald's." He huffed. 

"And you believed that why?" Justin chimed in as he sat on his own bed. 

"Shut up." Danny said as he turned to look at me. 

"Go away." He said with a whimper. I roll my eyes, but I don't move from my spot. 

"Look Dan, you can't be mad at me for telling the truth." I crossed my arms and looked down at him. 

"Um yes I can. You ruined everything!" He shouted, making me flinch at his aggression. 

"Hey, calm down. You were the one that set us up for a little chit chat." I retort. 

"Doesn't mean that you should have told him that!"

"Guys....can me and Danny talk alone?" Without a word, both boys stand and exit the room, leaving me and the crying boy alone. 

"I'm sorry! Okay? Is that what you wanted? He is the one that asked!" 

"Yeah, and that text you sent me was totally a good way to say "I'm sorry" pal." he scoffed. 

"Why did you even kiss me?" I ask, looking down at the floor. 

"I mean there must be a reason." I continue. He stares at me for a moment, as if he was trying to process what I had just said. 

"I-I don't know. It was the heat of the moment."

"So the "heat of the moment" was tackling me in grass and sucking on my face?" I laugh, I could see a small smirk grow on Danny's face as well. 

I kneel in front of him, cupping his face as I look into his greenish hazel eyes, a sight you usually didn't see since he was nearly always wearing his blue contacts. 

"I would never try to hurt you on purpose. What I did was a huge mistake and I did end your relationship in a way but you know like I know, it was going to end anyway. " he nods into my hand before looking down into his own lap, sniffling once more. 

"I know...." He admitted, smiling slightly. 

"I think I needed that actually....so I could do this" He continued. I tilt my head, trying to figure out what he meant. Before I could figure it out, he smashes out lips together once more. I had never forgotten how lovely his lips felt against mine. Even through the deep confusion of it all, I still kiss back. I seem to always kiss him back. His lips were addicting and I feel myself becoming an addict as I rest a hand on his face to pull him in closer. I could feel my adrenaline racing as my lips were bound between his. It wasn't like any of the other kisses we had shared together. It had my stomach filling with swarms of butterflies and my breath was gone. I felt like I was dying, but in a good way. 

He pulls away, looking into my eyes. I keep my hand in place as I admire his eyes and how they were sparkling under the bedroom light. 

"Was that in the heat of the moment?"

"No."


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't know what to say as I sat on the dark bedroom floor. I could only look down, not knowing what to do or say. We sat in the awkward silence as if frozen. Like we couldn't move or speak we were only forced to keep quiet amongst ourselves and feel the awkward guilt rush through our veins. 

"I'm sorry..." He finally spoke up. I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. 

"Don't be Dan..." I purse my lips together as I look into his eyes. I knew him well enough to see his emotions through his eyes. I could see that he felt bad. 

"You should go." He looks away, wipping a tear from his eyes, a faint sniffle was also present in the quiet room. 

"Why? We can't ignore this one like we ignored the last one." 

"I didn't ignore it!" He defended, snapping his head to look at me once more, this time with a stern face.

"Well we've never talked about it, now have we." I smirk, letting out a small chuckle. 

"Just because we didn't discuss it, doesn't mean it hasn't been haunting my brain ever since it happened." He stared into my eyes as he spoke, as if he was trying to really drive his words in my brain, and it was working.  

"Using big words, Noriega?"

"Shut up, duffus. This is serious." I lean back on the bed, letting my head rest on the frame and my legs spread across the floor. 

"Fine, I'll talk serious if you need me to." 

"Thank you." He huffed, rolling his eyes. 

"I've been meaning to talk about the kiss you know...I was just as worried about what happened as you are." I lick my lips as i await his response. To my surprise, he only nods in response. 

"Hey, talk to me before I go make out with Shane just to piss you off." I threaten with a small, nearly unnoticeable giggle. 

"Did you feel what I felt?" He sat, still looking into his own lap. His face was flat and unreadable, a very unusual side to see of him. 

"What do you mean?" I shrug. 

"When we kissed...." He looked up to meet my eyes. They were glossy and narrow, as if analyzing me. 

"I felt something when we kissed....I don't know, this is so stupid." He continues, chuckling to himself as he ends the sentence. 

"It's not stupid...if you meant that I was a good kisser th-"

"No I felt a spark. When I kissed Shane I didn't feel that. It felt right! It felt warm and welcoming, it just felt right." He interrupted me with a whine. I tilt my head and sigh. 

"I did too...." I mumble. It was kind of embarrassing to say out loud, but I did. He admitted it so it would be wrong to lie now, especially if he felt what I had felt. 

"I-I should go...." I stood up, leaving for the second time today. He didn't stop me, which I was thankful for. I needed time to think. All I needed was some time. 

I make my way down the hall, passing many dorms filled with ronchy smells and loud banter, I nearly had to plug my nose to keep out the sickening smell of cheap booze and kids who haven't showered in a week. 

Once I reach the door, I was greeted with Jerick and Justin hugging? If I was honest, I really didn't know what they were doing. Even with my glasses on, my eyes were still blurred with faint tears of my tiredness. I stare for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly was happening. That's when I saw Justin's hands traveling down Jerick's back and the red heads fingers lacing through the lanky boys hair. They were kissing. 

"Uh, guys?" The both don't stop, they probably don't even notice my presence. I roll my eyes and make my way out the door, being greeted by the cold air. What the hell do you do with horny 19 year olds? The world may never know. 

I make my way across campus, my breath condensing in the freezing temperatures. Just as I feel my nose was about to fall of, my phone buzzed. I stop in my tracks to pull my phone out of my pocket, seeing a text from an unknown number. I unlock my phone and open the message. 

"Hey, it's Shane. I got your number from Justin. Thanks for telling me about Danny. I didn't mean to be mean to you, it's just I didn't trust him enough around you and I guess my instincts were right. Thank you for telling the truth." 

I smile slightly as I reread the message. I guess you could say I was starting to like Shane. He was growing on me in a sense. I now understood where he was coming from and who was I to blame him. Danny has been know to jump from boyfriend to boyfriend and he just didn't want to lose him. Now that I thought about it, what he did was completely understandable. 

"Sorry for basically flipping out at you :/" 

I quickly respond before shoving my phone back into my pocket and continuing my walk back to my cozy dorm. 

I spend about 5 minutes making soup in the crockpot my mom had given me for Christmas, spending about 10 minutes before hand trying to figure out how the strange contraption worked. I finally finish making the gooey noodles, but just as I was about to take a spoonful into my mouth, my phone buzzes, making me jump, pouring hot soup all down my chest. 

"Ahh!" I grab my chest, feeling as if it was about to melt off. I curse to my phone silently as I grab it. It was a text from Shane again. 

'Can we try and be friendly now? Cause I honestly don't want to make things even weirder now that me and Danny are broken up.' 

'Yea. If you want to be "friendly" how about you apologize for making me spill soup on myself because you text me just as I was about to dig tf in.'

'Oops🙊 don't be mad at me! I didn't know you were a chef😂😂'

I chuckle as I take a proper spoonful of delicious soup into my mouth. Maybe this could be fun. Maybe I finally be friends with that obnoxious aussie.


	10. Chapter 10

"Pass the popcorn, Bianca!" Jerick whispers with his eyes glued to the TV. Justin sat beside me with Brian in his lap and Firkus sat on the floor in front of them. Shane had left to go to the bathroom and even though we invited him, Danny was a no-show. None of us had managed to talk to him in two weeks besides Justin who says that he has been sleeping all day and then goes out to drink every night. 

I was worried about my friend dearly but he wasn't answering my calls or texts and when I try to come to his dorm he locks the door. I'm not sure what has gotten into him but right now wasn't the time to worry. 

Nearly everyone was in my dorm on my old couch watching Orange is the New Black on Netflix while pointing out which character is in love with who secretly and trying to make conspiracy theories on them. 

"Here ya go, Jer.." I said with a smile as I hand him the giant bowl of overly buttered popcorn. I steady my eyes on screen before Shane arrives back into the room. He water what most of us were wearing, sweatpants, but unlike us, he didn't have a shirt on since Firkus spilled a bunch of lemonade on him when he came in. 

"Move over, Roy." He whined as he tried to nestle his way in between Justin, Brian, and me. I scoot over and let him sit down. 

As we continue to watch the show, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I shuffle a bit to get it out. I look at the screen to see that I'm getting a call from Danny. 

"I gotta take this, be right back." I said before hopping off the couch. No one seemed to notice or care so I just walk quickly to the bathroom and then answer the phone. 

"Roy..." He whispered into the phone. He seemed like he'd been crying. I could her the light sniffles through the static of the phone. 

"Ar-are you crying?" I spoke softly. He lets out a big shakey breath that could be heard through the phone like he was here. 

"Dan talk to me." 

"Please help me, Roy." He cried out. He seemed pained. From the way his voice shook to the sound of his hands fumbling to keep the phone to his ear, it wall was too troubling for my comfort. 

"What happened, Dan?" I half yell into the phone. 

"I think I'm d-dying..." Was the last thing I heard before the call was over and the sound of silence filled my ears. I shove my phone in my back pocket and pick up a pair of slippers I had in the bathroom. I throw them on my feet and immediately storm for the front door. 

"Where you going?" Justin asked. I shake my head and exit instead of actually responding. 

I needed to find out what was going on, but at the same time, I couldn't take the idea of what could be wrong. I was scared. More scared than I've ever felt in my 21 years of life. 

I basically bang down Danny's door until the poor metal frames give out and let me in. I look around the room. No one there. The only thing here was a bunch of blunt paper and blankets strone on the floor. 

I Rush to the bathroom. Luckily the door was open, giving me a full view of a hunched over Danny with puke all over him and the toilet. There was splatters of blood on the floor as well as the bowl too. If I was being honest, I didn't know what I was looking at. 

"Dan..." I walk slowly towards him. His head shoots up, letting me see the fear engraved on his face. His mouth was red with blood and his cheeks covered in tears. His phone sat beside him, you could see the wet tears on it as well as on his dirty shirt. 

"What did you do?" 

"You're face is covered in spiders." He said as he stared at me with a blank, yet terrifying face. 

"Jesus Christ what did that guy give me!" He screams as he throws his head against the wall. I rush over to him, pulling him into my embrace. 

"There are spiders everywhere. They won't go away!" He thrashes around, but I only hold him tighter. He finally managed to get out of my embrace only to hunch over the toilet to vomit. I look into the bowl. It was covered in red. He was throwing up blood. It was in that moment that I summon all my strength and lift him up onto my shoulder. He was surprisingly light, I was expecting more weight than what I had gotten. I Rush out of the dorm room and soon enough I was off campus. The whole time he was screaming about how the spiders and how he was being kidnapped. I drop him into the back seat of my car and drive to the closest hospital, the one my mother worked at. 

I managed to pull him out of the car with a little less resistance than last time, he seemed to be on the brink of puking again so I hold him up outside as I yell for help. 

"Someone help! I don't know what's wrong with him! Please help!" I yell as I make eye contact with a nurse that was passing by the glass doors. She calls for someone before she rushes out to greet us. She grabs his face, examining him. 

"What do you know?" She asked as she stared intently at his face. Before I knew it, a whole bunch of people in nurse scrubs were out here. 

"I don't k-know! I-uh found him in his bathroom covered in blood and vomit. He was throwing up blood and said there was spiders everywhere! I don't know what's wrong with him!" I panicked. She nods and signals to another nurse for a stretcher. 

"I think he's having an overdose. Do you know what it could be from?" She said as calm as someone could be in this situation, I guess she's used to it. 

"No! I have no idea." I choked out, letting tears fall down my face.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom!" I said as envelope the shorter woman into a hug. She hugs back a little hesitantly, but I didn't care. 

"Honey, why are you here?" She questions as we pull away from each other. I wipe tears away from my eyes as I signal to the hallway behind me, Danny rolling in on a stretcher. You could see his arms and legs being held down by the nurses and you could hear his protesting yells as they wheel him to his room. 

"It's Danny..." I didn't care if I cried at this point. My friend was in a life or death situation and the only other person here that I knew was my mom, who doesn't even know what's wrong. 

"What happened to Danny!?" She held yells as she tries to push past me to get to his room. To my mom, Danny was like a son. We basically always had him over and he was considered part of the family, so of course she was concerned about him. 

"They think he's having an overdose on God knows what. I had to drag him here basically." I hold her back by grabbing her shoulders. 

"Let me see him, Roy!" She demanded, pushing me out of her way. I don't try to stop her. I just look on as she entered the room.

Even with the door shut, I could hear the blood curdling screams my best friend distributed. I flinch at the sound. I had no idea what was going on in there, but at the same time, I didn't want to know. I could imagine what he was going through mentally and physically right now, and the idea of it scared me. 

I pullout my phone and unlock it to see Shane's texts to me, mainly asking where I went. 

"Meet me at St. Theresa's hospital on Jackson Blvd. I had to take Danny here. Get here asap pls!"

I stuff my phone back into my pocket and head for the hospital room. I walk into the sight of my mother putting some sort of needle in Danny's arm and a few other nurses holding him down. 

"Let go of me!" He repeats until he succumbs to whatever they had just injected him with, leaving his motionless on the bed. I sit down next to him as the nurses pile out of the room with the exception of my mother. She kneels down next to the bed next to his, grabbing his hand to hold securely in both of hers. She begins to quietly speak under her breath, but I could hear her well enough. She was praying. It wasn't something she usually did, hell, she wasn't too big on religion in the first place, but I knew she did pray sparingly. 

"He's gonna be okay...We'll be fine, okay?" She rushes over to me and grabs my face so I was looking directly at her. I nod with another stray tear falling. I reach up and wipe the tears of her face before she exits the room, leaving me with my unconscious and possibly dying best friend. 

I grab his hot hand and hold it tightly, trying not to let any more tears fall out of my eyes. The only thing I could hear was his voice from earlier on the phone. I'm not sure what made me rush as fast to him as I did, but I am greateful that I did go as fast as I did. 

I turn my head to look at his pale face and smile slightly, but as I pan my eyes down, I notice the puncture holes in his arm and the puss leaking out of them. I flinch at the thought of him taking whatever he did multiple times. 

"Oh, Danny... Why'd you do that to yourself?" I whisper even if I knew he wasn't listening. I rub my thumb over the top of his hand and rest my head on the side of the hospital bed, mentally and physically exhausted. 

My phone dings, lighting up on the side table. I use my free hand to reach over and grab it. It was a message from Shane, asking what floor and room we were on. I told him we were on the 3rd floor in room 620 before setting it down again and resting my head. 

A knock on the door fills the room, making me jump. A nurse enters without me even answering. 

"We have to take him to get his stomach pumped." She said as she pulls at one of the levers on the bed.

"Why? This isn't alcohol, this is meth or something!" I shout unintentionally. 

"We know but if we don't he will have a much harder time getting it out of his system." She spoke calmly. I sigh, lowering myself into the chair and letting go of his hand. 

Just as Danny left the room, I hear a voice from outside the room. It was distinguishable from anywhere since around here, there aren't too many Australians. I get up out of my seat and look at Shane crouching in front of Danny's bed. 

"Where are you taking him?" He held yells. 

"Who are you?" The nurse questions. 

"I'm his...uh boyfriend." His statement makes me grown in disgust. Is he really still gonna not get over him. 

"Ex-boyfriend!" I chime in. 

"Sorry, kid. I'm only allowed to tell family about procedures." Was the last thing she said before trotting off with Danny. 

"Did you tell them you are family?" Shane raised an annoyed eyebrow with his arms crossed. 

"Did you seriously just tell that nurse that you were still dating him?" I retort, giving him the same expression. He sighs before pushing past me to sit in my chair. 

"I thought they wouldn't let me in if I said I was his ex." He rolled his eyes slightly and grabs the water bottle off the side table, downing it in one chug. 

"Well Danny is my family. He's been my best friend since we were little. In my opinion, that makes us family." 

"Well, can you tell me what wrong with him since you are his brother apparently?"

"He overdosed on God knows what." I sigh. I could already feel a new wave of tears building up, but I didn't want to cry anymore. Not in front of Shane. Now wasn't the time to cry. I needed to stay strong. 

"Oh...." He mummers as he hangs his head to look at the floor. 

"Roy! Can you come here for a minute?" I hear my mom call from the door way. I turn on my heels and walk over to her. 

"Yeah, ma?" She held a paper in front of my face. 

"I was going to go through Danny's file to look for his mom's number but apparently his emergency contact is you and his dead grandpa." She sighs. I examined the paper. She was right, but why. Why was I Danny's emergency contact? I shouldn't be trusted with that responsibility. I can barely take care of myself. 

"Do you know her number?"

"It's in my phone in there. The pin is 22414." I move out of the way to let her through as I examine the paper. I was honestly so confused.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat by Shane as I wait for Danny to come back in. I just wanted to know if he was okay. He'd been gone for nearly an hour now, leaving me and Shane to watch the time tick by. Jerick had called to ask how he was for the people left in my dorm. They seemed worried, but not as worried as I was. I was biting my nails and tapping my foot annoyingly fast as the second hand on the clock made another movement. I was listening to my heart beating out of my chest, and imagining what might happen next. I felt like I was gonna be sick at any moment. No one was as worried for my best friend as I was, I knew that. 

The door opens and his bed is rolled into the room, his face was paler than I'd ever seen it, and his head hung as if he was dead. He looked dead...Shane shot up from his seat and rushed over to his side as they set his bed back in place. I didn't bother standing up. I don't think I could bare seeing him like this up close. 

The same nurse from earlier stood in front of me and looked down at me with sad eyes, making me become more alert to her presence. The way her hands folded over her stomach, and how the breaths she took seemed to slow, were all signals to her uncomfortableness. Her presence made me anxious. 

"We analyzed the substances found in his stomach and he had overdosed on a batch of prescription painkiller. They seemed to have been tampered with, possibly enhanced or made stronger to make it easier to overdose." By now, my heart hadn't been beating out of my chest anymore, in fact, it felt like it had stopped completely. I wasn't only holding back my lunch, but also tears. What would have made him even want to take it in the first place? I could lose him to something that seemed so simple. Something that a doctor gives you when you break your arm, it shouldn't lead to this. 

After hours on sitting next to him and watching him, I am told to leave the hospital since visiting hours are over. I take a few moments to collect myself before heading out. Shane had left about an hour ago, saying he couldn't bare to be here anymore. I could see where he was coming from. Seeing your recent ex in a hospital bed is not the most pleasant thing in the world.

I make my way to my car without looking at anyone. I was hyper aware of how puffy and red my eyes were, and just how many tears were dried on my face. 

I had tried to convince myself throughout all of this that it wasn't happening. It didn't feel real. I felt like I was dreaming even though I knew I was awake. I didn't want to believe that my best friend had put himself in a life or death situation, but I did, it was happening, and the more I thought about it the more the tears fell. 

After I saunter over to my bed, barely having enough energy to get out of my sweaty clothes, I crawl into my bed. It was comfy, allowing me to sink right in and nearly fall asleep, that was before my phone rung loudly in the empty room. The noise echoes until I finally answer it with a groan, not even looking to who was calling. 

"Honey. He just woke up. He's doing fine now and might be discharged tomorrow if he feels well enough." It was my mom. 

"Thanks Mom." I spoke huskily but not even she could see the smile forming on my face. I was a lot happier than I was an hour ago, that's for sure. 

The next morning, I hadn't bothered going to class. I don't think I could sit through an hour long lecture while Danny wasn't okay. I need to see him, at the moment, he's my first priority. 

I change into clothes that weren't stained with sweat and or tears and continue on with a morning routine I never had before. I usually never brush my teeth first thing in the morning or make my bed but for some reason I was. But since I should be doing these things anyway, I wasn't going to stop myself from being a productive person. 

After I basically clean my entire dorm from top to bottom, I look in the mirror. I still looked good considering how much work I did in the span of an hour. I wasn't sweaty and my hair was still in decent condition. I was presentable. 

I flop onto my bed to relax a bit before I wanted to head to the hospital. I knew that Danny was fine at the moment so I had no need to rush. I could spend a minute or two on my phone, I mean, it's not gonna hurt anyone. 

Before I knew it, 9 a.m. turned into 10 a.m. so I toss my phone down and stuff my feet into my sneakers. I leave with my phone and keys and that's about it. I mean what else do I really need?

Traffic wasn't too good today but I finally made it to the hospital. In silence, I make my way up to Danny's room. A few people gaze at me and I gaze back. I would have never guessed that the place would be so crowded today. I guess a lot of people nearly killed others or themselves last night. 

Wow....I'm not funny. 

Eventually, I make my way to his room. He was laying on his side, facing away from me and his heart rate monitor beating louder than my own footsteps. 

"Dan?" I speak up after what seems like an eternity of staring at the sickly man. His body slowly adjusts to have his face, as well as the rest of him, facing me. 

"Hey." He waved, acting as if nothing happened. He looked so calm and well, even if he obviously wasn't. He was set up to two IVs was in a hospital robe that was nearly falling off. His skin was as pale as ever and his lips chapped. He didn't look fine, but his tone of voice begged to differ. 

"Hi..." I lick my lips as I examine him a bit more. A nurse pushes passed me while I stand there but I didn't mind. I felt like I couldn't move, it was like last night all over again. 

The nurse asks him a question I couldn't quite hear, but I could see Danny nod his head and the nurse do the same in response. After the brief encounter, he leaves. Now it's just me and Danny again. 

"I'm getting food!" He smiles, raising a celebratory hand. 

"What kind of food?"

"Don't know, probably some sandwich, but it's enough. I haven't eaten in a few day. I'm hungry." My eyes go wide. A few days? How many days? How do you not eat for more than a day? 

"Why haven't you eaten?" I try to ask as calm as possible, but in my mind, I was screaming. Mentally screaming at him. 

"Haven't had an appetite is all." He said, not looking at me, but instead, his nails. Examining them as if he had just gotten them done. 

"Because you've been getting high and nearly killing yourself?" I raise an eyebrow. He sighs loudly and I could nearly see his eyes rolls. 

"Ugh, look I'm sorry! It's fine, I'm fine!" He spoke with annoyance pouring in his words, which made me really frustrated. How could he not care? He nearly died! 

"You obviously aren't fine, Dan." I retort. I watch his raise from out of his bed as I await a response. He drags his IVs with him as he walks towards me with the straightest face I've seen him have in a while. It wasn't an angry or annoyed straight face. It was emotionless and cold. Void of any feeling which was unsettling to see. 

"You don't have to worry about me, Bianca. I can take care of myself." Bianca. He called me Bianca again. 

Before I knew it, my palm was meeting his cheek with a hard and loud slap. My heart was racing and my head thumping. 

"Fine. Don't call me the next time you're seeing spiders, kid, cause I won't be coming to save you from death again." I spat as I saw him stumble back. This time, I didn't wait for a response. I just spin on my heels and leave the room. 

If he wants to take care of himself, that's exactly what he'll be doing from now on.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days pass by, none of them included me seeing Danny. I simply spent the beginning of my February going to class, doing my work, and then going to sleep. I also had applied for two jobs over the weekend. I guess that was the most exciting thing about this past week. Nothing eventful at all. I haven't hung out with anyone nor has anyone offered. 

I was sat on my bed with a text book beside me and my laptop in my lap. I had a paper due by midnight that I hadn't started. I was definitely rushing to write since it was already 9:00. I had don't no research and I needed to get a move on so I don't fail. In this class, I was only passing by the skin of my teeth. 

Midnight rushes by and I had just barely got the paper submitted. By now I was sweating and super stressed. 

I needed my mind off of school and trying to get a job, but nothing was helping. Not even writing. I couldn't write since I have been exhausted by typing papers for school nearly every day. 

I couldn't just stay in. I needed to get out of my dorm desperately. It wasn't healthy for me to only be leaving my bed for classes. The question is, what would I do if I went out anyway? I don't know if Shane or Justin would wanna go out, and I feel like if I took Jerick out he'd just hoe himself out to any man with a pulse. 

I know! I can take out Jason. 

I pick up my phone and dial up the scrawny man. He answers after a few rings. 

"Hello, Haylock." He scoffs. 

"Wanna go out tonight? I'm bored."

"You only want me when you're bored? I though we had a connection.'' He laughs, making me chuckle as well.

"Do you want to or not?" 

"I'll be ready in 15 minutes, Papi." He doesn't even let me say goodbye before hanging up. His dorm was only up the block so I put on a fresh tee shirt over my 2 day old pants and put on my sneakers. I knew it wasn't going to be too serious when I went out with Jason. He was pretty casual about hanging out. We were probably just going to go to an arcade or something. 

I knock on his door and within seconds he opens it. He was in an outfit similar to mine, just tighter. Skinny jeans and a well fitted shirt. It was his thing I guess, since he liked to show off his body. 

"Where are we going?" He asked

"Anywhere as long as it's not on campus." 

"I can work with that. Let's go." He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to his car. I just get in and let him drive to where ever he wanted to take me. 

We stop in front of a bulding. It was older and a bit run down, but still there were lights flashing from inside. 

"Did you take me here to murder me?" I said as I stand up outside of the car. He rolled his eyes while I turn mine to look at the building. It looked like an abandoned factory now that I look at it. 

"Not this time, I'm afraid. This is where underage college kids go to have fun." He smiled with his hands over his chest. He began to walk towards a rusted metal door, and I followed after. 

He played with the handle until it finally budged open. The entire place was filled with kids. There were neon lights covering the walls and trash littering the floor. I wasn't really expecting a party from him, but that didn't keep me from having a good time. 

As time goes on, I have had two cans of beer and chuged a wine cooler out of a funnel. I would be lying if I said I wasn't having fun, because I was. Jason stayed responsible and only had one beer before he stopped drinking for the night. We hung out in the corner with a couple of people we had just met. 

Alex who was a freshman I think and another kid who I never asked for their name. The rest I hadn't talked to yet, but Jason had. I stood against the wall with Alex by my side and the other kid sitting on the floor. 

"Why are you here anyway? You don't seem like a partier." I turn to ask him. 

"Me and my boyfriend are in a rough patch and I needed to get my mind off it.'' 

"Oh, I know the feeling. I'm in a similar situation right now." When I chuckle, he does too. We continue to talk until Jason approaches me. He looks around nervously before turning back to me. 

"I think you might want to hide. Mr. Overdose us here." He signals to the dance floor where I could barely spot Danny. I lick my lips and begun to walk off. Jason follows next to me. I don't pay attention to any thing but the rhythm of my walking. Why is he everywhere I don't want him to be? How does he even know about this place. 

Once I reach the outside of the party, I slam the door behind me and slide myself down the wall. I look up at Jason and Alex, who for some reason followed me out here. The door swung open to reveal the other kid who had been a little behind in following me. 

"What is going on." The shorter kid said. Alex shrugs with his arms crossed, but Jason turns to both of them and huffs. 

"Lets just say I saw my similar situation in there..." Alex sighs and nods, but the other one shrugs understandably. 

"Is that your ex?" He asks. 

"In sorts. We never actually dated though." I sigh and rest my face on my knee. 

"Also did you really just call him 'Mr Overdose' Jase?" I raised an eyebrow at Jason, but just scoffs. 

"Well it fits, now doesn't it? You're lucky I told you before you guys fought in the middle of a party." 

"Do we really fight that often?"

"Yes." He said very matter-of-factly. The other two seemed very confused but still stayed around. We sat outside talking for a few minutes. I learned that the other kid's name was D.J. and he and Alex were both art majors. I was finally able to take my mind off of why I left the room and I was also starting to sober up from my buzz. 

It was once I started to feel better, that the old metal door stung open...


	14. Chapter 14

His hair was ruffled and messy. He looked disheveled and messy. His shirt had wet alcohol stain and his pants were ripped at the foot. His lips were chaped and when his eyes met mine they glew under the late night moon. 

"Roy..."

"Hey, could you like go away?" Jason said, drapping his arm around my shoulders. Danny didn't respond, he just kept looking at me, and my eyes didn't leave his gaze for several moments before I could finally find the courage to look away. I bury my face into Alex's shirt, he comfortingly pats my head when I do. 

"Didn't you hear him? Go away!" D.J. shouted. I couldn't see him but I could hear the gravel move under his feet as he walked away. 

I lift my head and watch him turn the corner. It hurt my soul to see him walk away like that but it was also a sigh of relief. I thought I could handle seeing him. He was a person who's been in my life since I was 9. I thought his familiarity would be something I could handle, but it wasn't. I guess what has been happening lately made me feel like a stranger in his regards. 

♡

"Are you sure you're okay?" D.J. asked as he held me up. We're were walking up the street to head back to our dorms. I just nod because I wasn't sure if I was capable of speech at the moment. After Danny had left, I had gone in and drunk some more. Maybe a little too much. My legs were weak and my eyes were heavy. 

We eventually make it back to campus  with Jason guiding D.J. on where to go. He less me up the stair until we reached the hallway where my dorm was. That was where I push of the shorter man and clumsily made my way to my door.

I guess I had forgotten to lock the door since once I turn the handle, I fall right through the doorway, landing face first onto the floor. I could feel my drowsiness take over once I hit the wood floor on my face. I fell asleep only seconds after. 

I woke up in my bed wearing pajama pants and a new shirt. I could hear hear snoring coming from my couch just across the room. It was still dark outside. It might have been around 5 or 6 a.m so my hangover was thankful for the lack of light in the room.

Even though I physically didn't feel well enough to, I got out of my bed and walked to the other side of the room to look at who was on the couch. At first glance, I couldn't see who it was. It was too dark and my eyes weren't working properly. 

I knelt down beside the snoring person. Their face was covered in ling back hair, which made their face hide in its shadow. I carefully push back some of the hair to reveal a small amount of their face, but that small amount was enough for me to drop the hair and shoot up. 

"Danny, what the fuck!?" I yelled. My own yelling made my ears ring, making all other sounds nearly mute. I watched him open his eyes slowly and sit up as if there was nothing wrong. 

"What?" He shrugged. 

"How did you get here?"

"I followed you home."

"Wait, what? Why the fuck would you do that?" I shout louder than before, but he was still pretty calm. I couldn't understand why he didn't find this even slight weird. He followed me home and them broke into my dorm!

"Because I miss you and Jason forgot to lock the door after putting you on your bed unconscious. So I took it upon myself to get you out of your dirty clothes and put you in bed comfortably."

"That's fucking creepy, you know that right?"

"You and I both know with all we've been though, I've done worse." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. By now I was flaming. Yes, I knew he could have done worse, but that doesn't cancel out anything. 

"You might be really mad at me but that mean I can't help you."

"You broke into my dorm!" I don't know why he wasn't getting it though his head. 

"Yes I did, and I don't regret it." He shrugged. 

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because no matter what I will always want to see you. It doesn't matter if it's from afar or up close, if your happy or angry at me because your face...it comforts me, okay? I wanted to see you because I felt like I was going crazy!" He shot up out of his seat to stand directly in front of me. I was so close to his face that I could now see every little detail on his face, even in the dark. 

"I love you, Roy..... I didn't want to admit it but I do. You'll probably never love me after how I treated you. I don't blame you, I'd hate me too." I watch as a tear falls from each of his eyes. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 

"Don't lie, Dan. You don't love me." I said more deadpan than expected. 

"Yes I do." He choked out his words in almost a painful way. He seemed so distraught and pained. I may not have been please with him at the moment, but I still cared about him. I would always care about him. I pull him into a hug to let him cry into my shirt.

We stand there for a good five minutes, just lettin him let out all of his emotions. His hug was tight and nearly suffocating, but I didn't mind. I cared for him more than anyone else on this earth. I did love him. I wanted him happy and healthy because I want to spend my life with him, whether it was platonic or not. 

I was just happy with Danny.  

The chain smoking, jokey, beautiful Danny. The one I've known since I was a kid. Now that we've reached this point in our friendship, it's hard to think of what we used to be, because well, we aren't 9 anymore. We've grown up and changed, for better or for worse. We were bound to become different, but even after all of this, I love him. We have been through everything together, and if I'm being honest, I can't imagine life without him. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers, but his voice gets muffled by the material of my shirt. 

"For what?" 

"For the way I've treated you. I feel awful because I know I've hurt the one person that's always been there for me. I can't stand to know what I've done." He sighs shakily. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're still here. If I didn't want you in my life anymore I would have kicked you out the moment I saw you." I pull him off me to look into his puffy eyes. He only nods. 

"You know what?" He asked

"What?" 

"We've never talked about that second kiss." He snickers. 

"Yeah we haven't." I smile with a nod. 

"Did you want t-" I couldn't allow him to finish with me planting my lips onto his. He falls backwards onto the couch where he begins to kiss back. His electricity ran through me like I was a circuit. Every time I kiss him it's like I had forgotten what the last one tasted like. I wanted to remember what his lips tasted like desperately. 

I pull off after a moment, but all he does is smile and pull me in for another. His lips fit mine perfectly. It was almost like we are the last two pieces of a puzzle, we needed to join to be completed. And boy, did I feel complete. The other kisses where nothing like this. It had passion instead of shock and love instead of confused emotions flying everywhere. 

I finally pull off for what I planned to be the final time. 

"I love you too." I whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

The morning after, I woke up bundled next to Danny on the couch. Even without a blanket or pillow I was still quite warm due to his typical body temperature. This boy was like an oven. 

"Hey." I said, shaking him slightly. His snoring stops abruptly and his head shoots into the air. 

"What?" 

"I have class today, Dan." I watch his mouth pull a disapproving frown as he lays his head back down. 

"No. You can miss class. I don't want to move." He mumbles into me, making his words muffled and unclear, but still clear enough to piece together. 

I eventually convince him to peel his tired, lanky body old of mine and I get ready for the day. Getting changed in front of him was something we usually did as best friends. Even if I was previously used to it, it felt weird this time. This time I could feel his eyes on my body and it made my heart skip several beats. 

"Stop staring at me, Noriega."

"I am not staring at you." I turn around to see him doing exactly that, a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Liar." I roll my eyes and continue to get dressed. 

______

I walk out of class with a sigh, class was boring, and not even a clueless substitute could keep my eyes open for even a split second. I was ready for today to be over, I was too tired for any other lecture, project, or friend who wants to hang out. I was too beat for that at the moment, so I drag myself to my dorm in my zombie state and flop down into the bed, trying to fall asleep as quickly as possible. 

Instead of falling asleep, my body suddenly get a burst of energy and I am left wide awake. I toss and turn in bed, hoping to fall into the sluber I had been waiting all day for but it never comes. I am just left lying in bed with nothing to do. 

Finally, after giving up on trying to sleep I get out of bed and and grab my laptop. I had started an idea for a sequel to the play I wrote in highschool and I thought if I couldn't sleep I might as well be productive. I spend the next few hours planning out scenes and writing down notes into my Google doc. By the time I was satisfied with my work for the day, the sun had already went down and the clock beside my bed read 9:53. 

A knock on my door rings though the dorm, making me jump. Before I could even get up to answer the door, it was already open, revealing Danny with a brown bag in hand. 

"I brought you taco bell." He chimes casually before setting the bag down on the couch and sitting himself on my bed. I move my laptop to the side and pull him into my lap, resting my chin on his shoulder. 

"Its nice to see you but why did you just come into my dorm completely unannounced?" I asked while twirling his hair around my finger. 

"Felt like it." He shrugged, shuffling a little farther up my lap. I smile and place a quick kiss on the base of his neck before picking him up and setting him on the bed so I could get up to grab the bag of food. 

I sit myself at the edge of the bed a pull two tacos put of the bag, leaving whatever was left in the bag for him. He crawls up behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulders while his legs go around my waist. 

"Well hello there, Koala." I said nonchalantly even if the tiny gesture made my heart melt in 19 million different ways. He responds with a tiny, content squeak as his muscles relax around me. 

"Did you already eat?" I asked as I unwrapped the taco and held it in front of his face. 

"Not yet, I wanted to wait till I got here." He shook his head before taking a big bite out of my taco. I let out a stifled laugh and take a bite myself. Without moving himself, he reaches over and grabs the bag. He looked cute, almost cuter than normal. He had his long brown locks pulled into a messy ponytail and he had painted his nails a bright shade of pink. His clothes looked new as well as shoes. He looked put together, which is rare for a college student. It definitely brightened my day to see him like this opposed to just two weeks ago. 

Once he got comfortable, the atmosphere of the room shifted. It wasn't tiring like before he came or elated like when he first entered. It was cozy and calm, almost relaxing but not quite. There was a small tension, but I didn't know what was evoking it. It simply existed without reason, building a thin invisible barrier between the two of us. Luckily it wasn't the kind I couldn't push through so we were able to talk like we normally did while we ate our food. 

Later on we watched a movie and then fell asleep. He'd fallen asleep first so I counted the soft snores he emitted until I fell asleep myself. 

Before I knew it, it was already morning; the birds chirping outside my window even if the sun was just beginning to rise. I didn't want to wake the sleeping boy on top of me, so I sat still, trying to loll myself back to sleep, but my attempt was futile. It made things a lot harder that I couldn't move. If I didn't have a full sized human sleeping on my chest, I could turn over into a comfortable position, but I do and I can't. 

But that's okay because, well, he's nice to look at.


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on!" He exclaimed excitedly, pulling at my arm. Danny had insisted on taking me to one of his school-required shows. It was a amature production of Heathers, but he was quite excited nonetheless. He had been a theater nerd for a good portion of the time I have known him, being introduced to the lifestyle by me, of course. He loved the theater so much that it became his major in university, which is why we are here now. 

I wasn't necessarily a musical person. Yes, I did enjoy them, but they would have to be really original to catch my eye. Heathers was not that kind of musical for me, but I wasn't about to turn down Danny. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with him.

"We are literally 30 minutes early, why are you dragging me like a child, Dan?" I scoffed while stumbling over my feet a bit as a result of his rough tug on my arm. 

"So I can get merchandise before the lines get too long." He said in a very "no duh" tone. I roll my eyes, but I could understand the reasoning. Nothing is worse than a concession line. 

I bought him a shirt and a signed poster before heading to our seats. Danny didn't bring his jacket, so he cuddles into my chest. He looked oh so adorable as his soft eyes stared at the show that was just starting. The theater was black besides the spotlights of the stage that illuminated our faces. I could barely pay attention to the show though, my eyes were focused on the cutesy brunette under my arm. 

If I were honest, I don't know what we are. Are we boyfriends or is he a boy that's a friend? It's easy just to pretend that we belong to each other, even if nothing was ever made official. We act like boyfriends. We sleep in the same bed some nights, we kiss and cuddle, we are basically an old married couple. The only thing we haven't done was fuck, which I don't mind. I don't need that to feel complete with him, but I wouldn't mind it either. Maybe when we make a decision on what we are, we will take it to that level, but right now, I'm fully content with our sort of domestic bliss. 

"Hey, Roy?" Danny asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn my head down to look into his hazel eyes which glimmered under stage lights. 

"Yes?" 

"Can you come with me to the bathroom?" I nod and both of us stand, bending over a bit so we don't obscure the view of the people behind us. The walk to the bathroom wasn't long, especially since Danny was practically running to the damn room.   
By the time I even get in there from my leisurely pace, he was ready done doing whatever he needed to do. He sat on the sink, examining the surprisingly empty room.

"Hey..." I said, heading to one of the stalls. He doesn't say anything in response, just stares at the mirror on the wall opposite to him. I go to the bathroom in the meantime. When I exit, he is still in the same place, looking sadly at his reflection. 

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked, slipping beside him to wash my hands. He sighs and stares down at his lap, shaking his head. 

"What are we, Roy?" He asked softly. 

"Is this really the time to ask that?" I laugh, gesturing to the room we are currently in. Not the typical place to ask someone what they are to you but I guess he doesn't factor things the way I do. He usually just says what's on his mind, no matter where we are. But I don't entirely mind, it was kinda like killing two birds with one stone. I get to talk to him about what we are while also avoiding the terrible rendition of a popular Broadway musical. I guess consider the situation lucky.... So far at least. 

"Any place is a place to figure shit out." He huffed, crossing his arms like a bratty child. In a way he was right, though. So I move into his mindset and get over our current placement in the world and focus on now. What we are doing in this very moment. 

"Well, what do you want to be?" I sighed. I was hoping he would say we could be exclusive, but maybe after Shane, he doesn't want to be. I don't blame him. They did breakup pretty badly all because of me. 

"I-...I dont know. I don't want to lose you, Roy." He runs his hands through his hair and sighs with a big huff. 

"You could never lose me, Dan! Think of all we've been through! I have and will never leave your side." I rested my hand on his shoulder, making him look up to me. He was less vibrant than before, there was no question about it. Despite that, I saw hope in his beautiful eyes.

"I wanna be yours. I don't know how else I can put it, Dan." A smile full of emotions I couldn't explain spread on his lips. Though the specific enotions hid from me, I could tell it had some sort of relief in it.

"Then be mine." He whispered, tilting his hesd down to kiss my hand which was still on his shoulder, but gravitated a bit towards his collarbone.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting him to have said it on whim. I wanted to know he was sincere and not just speaking out of his ass. He did have a tiny tendency to do that. 

"Of course, Roy. I have always loved you. Why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

"How long has this specific kind of love been going on?" I raised an eyebrow. Yeah, he has loved me forever, I do believe that, but this type of  love hasn't been present our entire relationship. This is recent.

"Since Shane..." He shrugs, pulling me closer so he could wrap his legs around my torso. I laugh and roll my eyes. I guess Shane did have a legitimate reason to be jealous of me after all. This, right now, was his living nightmare. It might even still be. 

"You are evil for staying with him through it though! He was crazy and right for it!" Both of us break out into laughter, which eventually diminished into straggled giggles. 

"Well, at least I eventually turned it right... At least a little." He looked up into my eyes and smirked, his arms found their way snaking around my neck. He then leans in and plants a soft, loving kiss onto my lips before backing away. 

"And you being my boyfriend would make me happy as well as make amends to a part of our story that we/I managed to fuck up." He rambled a bit, but before he could say anymore, I place a finger on his lip. 

"I stopped listening at the boyfriend part." I shook my head. 

"That's alright cause you're my boyfriend now, right?"

"I never said that....but yeah I am." Before anything else could happen he pulls me into a hug, which wasn't hard for me to reciprocate. We sit this way for about 30 seconds before I finally pull away. 

"Come on, we are missing the show." I offer him my hand, which he takes. We head out to our seats once more, just to see people leaving. We missed most of the first act and it was intermission. Oh well, I guess.


End file.
